


Sick, Needy Tooru

by tetskuroo



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff mostly bc I can't write angst lolol, Iwa-Chan is a good boyfriend, M/M, Oikawa is sick and needy, they're in college and live together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-26
Updated: 2016-06-26
Packaged: 2018-07-18 08:06:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7306774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tetskuroo/pseuds/tetskuroo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tooru is sick and Hajime is the perfect boyfriend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sick, Needy Tooru

**Author's Note:**

> I'm super sick rn and just want an Iwa-Chan to take care of me so I decided to live through Oikawa.

When Hajime's phone started ringing during class he couldn't fight the annoyed sigh that escaped him - he'd told Tooru at least five times the day before that he had an important test, that Tooru was not to call him unless it was an emergency.

Because of that, Hajime was sure that Tooru was calling about something stupid - to tell Hajime something that could very easily what until they both were home that night. But there was a small part of Hajime - not actual anxiety, necessarily, but something close - that made Hajime's heart beat pick up. Tooru knew - he understood how important this test was, and no matter how much he enjoyed teasing Hajime, he wouldn't interrupt this test.

Hajime sneakily chanced a peak at his phone, and he was surprised to find that it wasn't Tooru calling him, and was in fact Akaashi. He allowed his eyebrows to furrow in confusion, but his heart rate definitely slowed down at that - Tooru was okay, wasn't interrupting Hajime's test, not for an idiot reason and not for a justifiable reason. Akaashi was probably just calling to ask about the homework they'd been assigned in their psychology class the day before and Hajime would call him after this test to confirm Akaashi's suspisions.

With a small, relieved smile on his face, Hajime got back to his test.

*****

An hour later he was walking out of the college classroom with a sore ass, a migraine, and a small sense of relief in his chest because he didn't have to worry about any more exams for two more days - he could go home, spend time with Tooru, and relax.

While walking down the hallway he pulled his phone out of his pocket and called Akaashi back, ready to relay their prior assignment to the younger boy.

"Iwaizumi-San," Akaashi greeted, and the wing spiker smiled.

"Yeah, what did you need, Akaashi? Questions about last nights assignment?"

"No, it's actually Oikawa-San." Akaashi paused, and Iwaizumi's heart started beating a bit faster. "I think he's got the flu."

Hajime let out a sigh of relief, and he was sure he'd have punched Akaashi if he were there in person. "You made it sound like he was dying, Akaashi you asshole!" he shouted, pulling the attention of the other kids in the hallway, but he didn't care.

"He really seems to be in a lot of pain, and he just keeps whining for you. I brought him to your shared apartment during lunch, since he was puking, and he couldn't concentrate on anything at all. I have to leave now, but I expect you'll be home soon?"

Hajime nodded, walking a little faster. "Yeah, It's only a ten minute walk, but I'll jog it and be there in five."

*****

Hajime burst through the door and barely managed to kick off his shoes before he was speed walking to he and Tooru's shared bedroom. When he walked in through the door he was met with Tooru curled up in all of their blankets, a prominent frown on his face.

"Hajime," the chocolate haired boy whined, and Hajime felt warmth rush to his heart despite how annoying that whiny, needy tone of voice had always been to him.

He didn't reply, and instead let himself look over what he could see of his boyfriend - hair matted to his head by sweat, nose red and running, eyes glossy and irritated, cheeks pale. It annoyed Hajime that despite all of this Tooru still looked good, still looked as beautiful as always.

Hajime let out a sigh before walking closer to the bed. He avoided the trash can close to the bed for Tooru's puking purposes and let his right hand hold the back of Tooru's head before he pressed the back of his left hand to Tooru's forehead - Hajime wasn't surprised with the disgusting sweat or the heat.

"How long have you been feeling this poorly?" he asked, voice not as stern as he wanted it to come across as; Tooru took everything Hajime ever said to heart, especially when Hajime was scolding him, so he let himself be kind despite the slight anger he felt - Tooru should have told him he wasn't feeling well.

"Not that long - this morning I felt bad, but I figured it was because of the late dinner we had last night." Tooru's voice was raspy, and Hajime figured his throat was raw from all of the coughing.

"Tell me next time, okay?"

Tooru frowned. "But you had that test, and you were so stressed out abou-"

"I could take the test at a later date - if you're in need of something, you tell me, okay?" Tooru nodded hesitantly, and Hajime let out another sight. "How is it we've been with each other our entire lives and you still don't understand how much I care for you?"

A blush covered Tooru's face, and Hajime was happy because it was a little color added to his pale complexion. "I love you too, Hajime."

Again, heat rushed to Hajime's chest - when Tooru had switched from calling him 'Iwa-Chan' to 'Hajime' he didn't know how to handle it. He'd endured almost 20 full years of 'Iwa-Chan' this and 'Iwa-Chan' that. Yeah, the occasional 'Hajime' would be thrown in during serious situations, but the day he woke up to Tooru calling him Hajime first thing in the morning, and then calling him it again during breakfast, and after class, and before bed - Hajime had never blushed so much in his life.

"Do you want to shower?" Hajime asked, letting his hands moved down to lightly hold Tooru's cheeks. 

The taller boy shook his head slightly. "No, whenever I move too much I puke - staying in bed sounds really nice." Hajime nodded, and he was immediately stripping down to his boxers.

He got into bed beside Tooru, and the setter was pulling Hajime into his chest immediately, always wanting to hug him, always wanting to surround Hajime's body with his own. They stayed like that for a few minutes, and Hajime was uncomfortable with the silence - Tooru had never known silence, had never allowed silence to exist between them unless he was giving Hajime the silent treatment, and even then he was always mumbling sarcastically to himselt.

"You're being too quiet," Hajime mumbled into Tooru's chest.

"Throat hurts," was the simple response, and Hajime was moving his head immediately, his lips closer to Tooru's neck than before. He started placing short, chaste kisses across Tooru's neck then, tickling his boyfriend in the process, producing quiet laughter from the setter. "That isn't helping it feel better, Hajime."

Hajime pulled away from Tooru's neck and hummed. "It's making you laugh, so it's making you feel better to an extent." He got back to the short kisses then, and Tooru let out a sigh of relief.

*****

It was half an our later that Tooru was groaning, waking Hajime from his short nap. "What?" he asked, annoyed. He remembered the state Tooru was in and then softened his voice. "You okay?"

"No! My nose is doing that thing where only one of the nostrils is stuffed up, so I can't breathe out of it, so I'm going to drool all over while I'm sleeping."

"So? Drool is normal for you while you sleep."

Tooru gasped, "Hajime! You're supposed to tell me I look beautiful while I sleep."

"You do, but you still drool a lot." Tooru pouted, and Hajime sighed. "Drool really isn't a big deal - I saw you pee your pants when we were younger, I have seen you puke on yourself - and me - while very drunk, and I've seen you even more miserably sick than you are right now. You're still beautiful to me, Tooru, I promise."

Tooru was sniffling more than before, and tears were forming in his eyes. "Hajime, you're so nice to me while I'm sick! I should catch the flu more often so you're always this nice to me, huh?"

Hajime blushed. "Shut up, Tooru." He buried his face back into Tooru's neck and they were quiet again - it wasn't all that unsettling this time, especially with Tooru's mouth breathing.

After a few minutes the taller of the two went into a coughing fit, and after let out a long whine. "Hajime, my throat is hurting so bad," he complained, voice more hoarse than it had been before. "Get me some tea, please?"

Hajime placed a kiss to Tooru's forehead and then got out of bed to make him some tea. Before he was out of the room Tooru called his name. "Yes?"

Hajime was expecting something cute - an I love you or even just a thank you for getting the tea. But this was Tooru, and he wasn't good at being cute when he was sick. "Your ass looks really good right now."

Hajime actually face palmed at that, and he made sure to flip Tooru off before leaving their shared bedroom.

When he returned to the room a few minutes later with two hot cups of tea, Tooru was lying on his back, comepletely asleep. His mouth was open, and an impressive amount of drool was escaping at the corners.

Hajime allowed a small smile to cross his face and turned off the light before moving into bed beside his boyfriend. The moment he wrapped his arms around Tooru the sleeping beast let out a loud snore, and Hajime couldn't stop the quiet chuckle that escaped him.

"You're gross," he mumbled to the chocolate haired boy, smiled on his face. "I love you, but you're super gross."

The response was another snore, and Hajime was laughing again before he tried to sleep - Tooru would be awake in a few hours puking everywhere, so he figured he might as well get some rest while he could.


End file.
